


Lifeless Without You

by thejamiewest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Damaged Family, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Peter Parker falls for Becca Stark harder than I fell for Tony Stark, Rebecca is damaged, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejamiewest/pseuds/thejamiewest
Summary: Rebecca Elizabeth Stark is the daughter of one Anthony Edward Stark. She never thought that her life would turn out the way it did but she dealt with the cards she was given.At the young age of 5, she watched her mother die. The new 'orphan' was then legally adopted by her father and taken home to Stark Tower. Becca never knew who her father was because he left her mother so long ago. The girl didn't speak for a while after her mother's death but Pepper and Happy worked hard to try and get her to speak; after a while, it worked. The girl grew up never knowing what actually happened between her mother and father but when she started school, she began asking questions. The girl wasn't allowed to go to a 'real school' due to who her father was, but instead she was home schooled by Jarvis.After a while of being kept in the dark, the girl finally discovered her past and began hating Tony. Little did she know she should have been hating her birth mother the whole time.





	1. Rebecca Stark

“Becca go!” The woman yelled as she held her hands out to the young girl as the masked man came towards the adult and shot her. The girl was covered in scratches and blood. The young girl ran away from her mother’s body and ran directly into the middle of the road. The girl looked around and cried; the bright lights hitting her eyes as she panicked. The girl closed her eyes and screamed as the large blue truck came towards her.

Out of nowhere, a large figure stopped the truck and kneeled next to the young girl. “Hey honey. Let’s get you out of here.” The man picked her up and took her to the ambulance and sat her down in the ambulance. The large figure walked away from the girl and started to talk to some cops before taking off his helmet. “Yes of course.” The man nodded and saw that the young girl was staring at him, tears running down her face. “Just sort out the body. Thanks.” The bearded man said and walked towards her, the whole suit made a robotic noise as he sat next to her in the ambulance. “Hello little one.” He said and stuck his hand out. “My name is Tony Stark. Nice to meet you.” The brunette looked at the man and then looked down at his hand. She debated it for a while before shaking his hand. The man smiled and rubbed his forehead. “I already know who you are, no need to introduce yourself.” He smirked and laughed. The man removed his right hand from his suit and wiped the girl’s eyes. The girl rubbed her nose and looked at his hand before placing her scratched up hand on top of his. “Come on. Let’s take you home.” He said and walked towards the nurses, allowing them to make sure she was safe to go.

* * *

The girl looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed her face. She brushed her teeth and rubbed her eyes, before closing her window in the bathroom. The girl then walked into her large bedroom and picked up her phone and messaged her dad.

_Iron-Daughter: I’m going out with Pepper today. I’ll be home later x_

_Iron-Dad: Make sure you two stay safe and don’t wreck my credit card! x_

_Iron-Daughter: Hardy Ha x_

She then put her phone down before putting it into her jacket pocket and went downstairs to meet Pepper. The ginger woman smiled and hugged her tightly before passing her a Starbucks. “Pepper.” Becca smiled and looked at her. “Come on, let’s go before your dad changes his mind.” The woman laughed and looked at the teen. Happy joined them downstairs and opened the doors for the women and drove them to the shopping mall. Pepper looked at the girl who was texting on her phone. “Who are you chatting to?” She smiled and poked her side. “Oh nobody. Looking at theories about who Tony Stark’s daughter is.” She laughed and drank her coffee. “Well mystery solved I guess.” Happy spoke from the front seat and looked at the two women in the back of the blackout car. “Oh, also what are you doing for your birthday?” Happy asked the teen and smiled. “It’s only my fifteenth. I’m just going to buy coffee and lay in bed all day.” Pepper laughed and shook her head. “You can have a few drinks with me and your dad.” Becca rolled her eyes and looked down. “If I had any friends, then I could hang out with them.” Pepper sighed and looked at the teen. "Honey you know the rules. If it was up to me..." Becca nodded and finished her coffee. "I know Pepper." The car fell into silence as they arrived at the mall. The women said goodbye to Happy and went for some lunch. 

The women spent the whole day shopping and eating random shit from stalls in the mall. Becca tried on a hoodie and a sweater before Pepper nodded and passed her this cute iron-man sweater  and made her put it on. Becca looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes. “I’m definitely buying this for you!” Pepper laughed. The girls payed and then left the shops.

The girls were followed by one persistent man who was taking photos of Pepper and the girl. Becca became nervous and looked at her and they went into a Victoria Secret shop and lost him as they met Happy outside the mall. "You alright ladies?" He asked and the girl's nodded. They drove home.

* * *

Becca went into her room and changed into some of her new clothes and ordered some food and went down to her dad’s lab and brought him some food. “Dad?” She knocked on his door and opened it, walking into the warm laboratory. “I brought you some...food.” He looked up and saw a young boy talking to your father. “Hello?” She asked and put the plate down. “Becca. This is Peter. He is here for the Stark Apprenticeship.” Your father nodded and looked down at the plate. “Thanks for the food; also nice shirt.” Tony looked at the girl’s Iron-Man shirt. 

Becca turned around and left the room. She rubbed her forehead and ran into her room and sat down at her desk. “Hey Thursday.” Rebecca spoke to her AI in her room.  “Search Peter Parker.” She said and closed her door loudly. 

“There aren’t many things. Just his social media account. He seems to be a student, who lives with his Aunt, May Parker, in Queens.” Becca nodded and looked at his social media before following him. Her Instagram wasn’t her real name, it was her alias name, Rebecca James. She watched as he followed her back. “Thursday, show me dad’s lab.” She said and watched as the two men spoke.

She watched as her dad spoke to the boy and pointed at his chest. Becca rubbed her forehead and saw the boy beg the man to listen to him. “Mr Stark please! I can do this!” Tony shook his head. “If you get hurt, I’ll blame myself. Just watch over my daughter then we can talk, okay?” Peter looked down and nodded. “Okay. Go home.” Tony said and went into the backroom and brought out a piece of his iron-man suit. The screen went black as the teen went upstairs. Becca ran downstairs and bumped into Peter. “Hi. Sorry we didn’t get to introduce ourselves properly.” The girl smiled and looked at him. “Hi! I’m Peter Parker. You are Mr Stark’s daughter?” Becca nodded and looked at him. “Yeah. I’m Rebecca Stark, but call me Becca.” She stuck out her hand and shook the teen’s hand. “Nice to meet you Peter.” She smiled and slowly moved her hand away and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. “Do you want my number? So, we can talk?” Peter nodded and pulled out his phone. They shared numbers before the two teens smiled at each other. “Oh, you know you can’t tell anyone that Tony is my dad. And if you want to text me, tell them my name is Becca James. If I ever get to go to school, that’s the name I will use.” She laughed and looked down at her sleeves.

Pepper walked into the living room and saw the scene play out in front of her. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh, hey Pepper. This is Peter…” She nodded her head and continued her sentence. “Parker. He has the Stark Apprenticeship with your dad.” Pepper smiled at the teens and watched as Peter shoved his hands into his pockets. “I should get going. See you later.” Peter smiled and walked past her and her mother before leaving the building. “Well, that was interesting." Pepper laughed and sat down on the couch. The brunette smiled and joined her on the couch. “Yeah. How weird. Dad never told me about him.” She said and looked over at the woman. “There are a lot of things that your dad doesn’t tell you about, some stuff he never tells me either." Becca smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah...I guess." 

* * *

Becca looked up at the man as he introduced her to Pepper. "What the hell Tony!" She yelled and refused to look at the little girl, who's eyes were now bright red from crying all night. The girl stood up and slipped past the two adults and walked towards the large window. She touched the window and looked at her reflection. Her face was still bloody, the cut on her face still raw and bleeding. The adults stopped yelling at each other and looked at the girl. Pepper walked past Tony and kneeled down next to the girl. "Rebecca...Hi. My name Pepper. Your forehead is still bleeding. Let me help you." She said and took her hand, walking into the large bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. Pepper grabbed a cloth and wiped her forehead, before adding some steri-strips to her head, stopping the wound from bleeding. "How's that?" She asked and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her small ear. 

"Do you not want me here?" The small girl asked. Pepper looked shocked, unable to explain how she truly felt to the five year old. "Of course, I do...Becca of course I want you here. It's just hard. Tony never told me he had a child." The girl looked at her and nodded. Tony walked into the room and looked at the two girls as they talk. Becca looked at Pepper as she hugged her tightly. You are very welcome here. Always." Tony smiled and crossed his arms, watching the two embrace. 


	2. The New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca never wanted her powers, but when she got them, there was nothing her friends and family could do. 
> 
> Becca and Peter get to know more about each other as they hang out when Pepper and Tony are out.

Rebecca remembered it like it was just yesterday. She couldn’t remember all the details but her father would tell her after it happened.

It was 2012 and Tony brought the group into his house. “Tony.” Pepper said and put a hand on the girl who was standing behind the woman. The girl was staring at the tall men that were walking into her house. She stared up at the tall blonde man that was carrying a hammer as he walked towards her. Pepper walked away from the girl and spoke to Tony. Becca looked at the man and touched his hand. “Hello daughter of Stark. My name is Thor!” Thor said and watched as the little girl laughed. The ten year old played with her hair and watched as the others sat down. The brunette looked at a red headed woman sat down. She smiled and waved before running upstairs into her room.

* * *

A few hours later, Becca ran downstairs into her dad’s lab and searched around for the adults. “Dad?” She mumbled and looked for him. She walked into a different room and saw something that was sharp. The girl slowly started to move her hand towards the sector. She turned around slowly as she heard her dad yell her name. The girl was too late to walk away because she already touched the sector. 

The girl yelled and flew back, hitting the wall. She screamed as she cried, watching as her father came running inside and grabbing her. He got a shock from the girl as she convulsed.

The other adults came running in and one man with glasses told to stay away and leave her alone. Once she finished, Tony carried her into her room and was cared for by both Natasha and Bruce. She was put in a small coma before she was brought out of it after a few months. The whole attack on New York happened as she was looked after by Pepper before reuniting with her dad. 

* * *

Becca walked around her bedroom and looked out the window as people worked on fixing the city after the destruction. The girl watched as her father joined her in the room and gave her some snacks and played with the girl’s hair. “Becca, I need you to talk to me.” The brunette shook her head and rubbed her hands. “Does it hurt?” He asked. The girl nodded and looked at her father. “Where?” He asked as she pointed at her hands, her head and her heart. The man nodded and watched as Natasha walked into the room. “I’ll leave you two alone.” He said and kissed his daughter’s forehead before leaving. 

Natasha joined her on the bed and looked at the girl. “Hey honey.” She held her hand. “Will you talk to me? I know you won’t talk to anyone else. But please. I’m here for you.” Becca looked down and then held her hand back. 

“It hurts...” Natasha looked up at her. “What does?” She asked and tucked her hair behind her ear. “My head..it hurts a lot.” Rebecca sighed and touched her head gently. Natasha touched her head too and rubbed her fingers along her forehead. “Should I get you some painkillers?” Becca nodded as she walked away and came back with Bruce and some painkillers. “Here you go.” Bruce passed her some water as well as the painkillers and took her vitals. 

Rebecca watched as Bruce left and Nat joined her again. “Okay babes. Let’s get to the bottom of this.” She said and held her hands. “I know you won’t hurt me, so let’s go ahead and figure this out.” She nodded and coughed. 

“The powers of the mind stone thing might have affected you. Once you recover, you can start to work on what abilities you might have now.” Nat kissed her forehead and laid her down slowly. “Try and sleep now.” She said and walked out the room, leaving Becca alone. 

Rebecca closed her eyes and a vivid dream. She watched as her mother was shot through the head and bled out in front of her. Becca yelled and screamed. 

She convulsed in her bed and smashed her table against the wall, using her hands to bang it against the wall. Tony and Natasha ran into the room and held her down. “Wake up.” Nat said and put her hands on her face as she woke up. Becca cried and hugged her tightly. "Don't let them get to me." The girl asked as the water fell down her cheeks. "We are here. Don't worry." Natasha said and hugged her tightly, putting the girl's face into her chest and looked back at Tony. 

* * *

Rebecca sat up from her bed and grabbed her phone. She sighed as the room became dark, the sun slowly going down. The brunette looked as her dad walked into her room, smiling gently. "Hey. How are you?" He asked her and joined her on the bed. "I'm fine. My head is sore again but I haven't taken my medicine yet so that's probably why." She explained to her dad as he put his hands on her head, rubbing the skin gently. "Okay. Do you have enough or do you need some more." He asked and she shook her head. "No I have enough." The teen said and watched as her phone buzzed.

_Unknown number: Hey Becca! It's Peter._

Becca smiled and looked as her dad smirked. "Dad stop." She laughed and put her phone down, crossing her arms. "What? Is that the kid?" Tony asked and looked at his daughter. Becca nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah he messaged me." Tony laughed and stood up slowly. "Well, me and Pepper are going out for a while so you can invite him over if you like? Have some food and Happy can watch over you two?" The man suggested and watched as his daughter stood up next to him. The girl smiled and hugged her dad tightly. "Thanks dad." She smiled and watched as he left the room. The brunette picked up her phone and messaged Peter back. 

_Becca: Hey! Are you busy or do you want to come over? My dad is going out for a while so we can order food and hang out?_

_Peter: Sure! I'll be right over!_

Becca smiled and sat back on her bed. 

* * *

Rebecca walked downstairs and opened the door, allowing the teen inside. "H-Hey!" Peter smiled and carried the pizza box inside. "I was gonna buy the food." She said and closed the door behind him, locking it. "Well you invited me, so I brought the food." The boy laughed and sat down on the couch. "Cool. I have some drinks if you want one?" She offered and walked over to the mini-fridge. She picked out two beers and passed him one. "Sure. Thanks." She smiled and joined him on the couch. "So I didn't know what you liked so I got half and half, plain and pepperoni." Becca nodded and grabbed a slice. 

"So. When did my dad invite you for the 'apprenticeship'?" She said using air quotations. The boy looked worried but answered as calmly as possible. "A few weeks ago." Rebecca smiled and took a swig of her drink. "Ah okay. Y'know I have powers right?" Peter coughed, almost chocking on his pizza slice. "I had no idea." She laughed and patted his back, letting her hand stay there for a while. "Yeah. Telekinesis and I can read people's minds. It's a blessing and a curse." She said and finished her slice. "Oh. Please don't read my mind." The teen whispered and laughed afterwards. "I won't. I only do it when i'm bored. Although, Christmas is shit because I always know what all my presents are." Becca laughed and looked down, finishing the drink. "But you don't have to worry, I won't read you if you don't like. I will let you tell me anything." Rebecca smiled and looked down at her phone. "One second." She jumped up and walked towards the window.

"Wanda? What's up?" She asked and looked down at the rain falling below the building. "You should know that I don't want to do this but we have to. Stay with your dad and stay safe." The women then hung up, leaving her confused.

"You alright?" Peter asked and looked at the girl. Becca wiped her eyes and looked back at him. "Yeah i'm okay. Let's just finish our food." Becca said and joined him back on the couch, finishing her drink. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i am aware that they are on the ship during the scene where they are experimenting on the sector. I wanted to make it my own.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the longest chapter ever but I just wanted to establish Rebecca and Tony's relationship. As well as Rebecca and Pepper's relationship. 
> 
> Also Peter is so cute!! 
> 
> I watch Endgame last night and yes I cried. That movie inspired me to write this fic so yes, we are here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Jamie ^^


End file.
